Coffee Date
by My-Vibranium-Heart
Summary: Stucky Smutt.


**Coffee Date**

Steve smiled as he pulled a black picture frame from a cardboard box. Inside the frame was a picture of Bucky when he was about eleven years old, a huge smile was plastered across his face as he proudly held up a little silver fish. Steve put the frame on the mantle underneath their flat screen. Bucky and Steve finally got a place together and moved out of the Avenger's headquarters. Buck shuffled into the living room, sweatpants hanging dangerously low on his waist, and one of Steve's white tank tops clinging to his abs and chest. If Steve didn't know any better, he would've thought the shirt was going to rip at any moment.

"Good morning Buck!" Steve said in a way-to-cheery tone.

"Ugh… can I go back to bed? It's way too early to start unpacking, Steve. Come with me if you'd like." Bucky winked at Steve and Steve blushed lightly.

"Nice try Mr. Barnes, you are very tempting, but we have work to do. By the way look what I found!" Steve smiled and pointed to the picture of Bucky.

Bucky winced, "You _really_ kept that picture? I looked like such a dork!"

"Well I happen to think you looked extremely adorable." Steve chuckled.

Bucky laughed and rolled his eyes as he went to go make coffee for him and Steve. Steve walked in the kitchen smiling watching Bucky as he made the coffee and leaned against the counter. Steve couldn't believe how damn hot Bucky was. His muscles amazed him. And even in simple times like this Steve always had the itch to reach for his pencils, and sketch Bucky onto a fresh sheet of paper. His biceps. His broad shoulders. The way his back curved. The way his hips jutted out when he was just standing there. Those hips…

"Thinking about me again Rodgers?" Bucky said interrupting Steve's train of thought.

"I… Uh…" A bright red blush fell across Steve's cheeks as Bucky turned to face him.

Bucky chuckled softly and took a step in closer to Steve, placing each hand on either side of Steve, gripping the counter. Steve's cheeks grew redder as he stared at Bucky's lips. His perfect lips. Steve wanted to reach out and trace them with his finger. Bucky leaned in even closer and softly kissed Steve's neck. Steve closed his eyes, feeling a jolt of electricity run through his whole body. His neck was warm where Bucky kissed it, and it was tingling softly. Bucky smiled knowing that Steve was enjoying this and he looked up. Steve looked into Buck's deep sea-green eyes and couldn't hold back any longer. He pressed himself against Bucky and kissed him hard. Bucky soon returned the favor and moved one of his hands up Steve's back gripping the back of his neck while his other hand pulled Steve's hips against his. Bucky lifted Steve up and set him on the counter while Steve took off Bucky's shirt. Steve playfully bit Bucky's bottom lip and in response, Bucky moaned softly, turned his head, and took off Steve's shirt. Bucky began leaving hickies from his neck down to his waist. Each hickie felt like it was scorching Steve's skin, but in a good type of way. Bucky could feel Steve trembling underneath his lips. Steve smiled as Bucky playfully bit at the waistband of his boxers.

"I hate to interrupt... but uh…" Tony cleared his throat as he appeared in the entry way to their house. Steve jumped off the counter and quickly put on his shirt, face reddening once again. Bucky stood there, glaring at Tony like he wanted to stab him.

"Uh… What do you need Tony?" Steve asked a bit embarrassed.

"Well we need you two at the Avenger's headquarters. I tried calling but neither of you answered… I guess now I know why. But no need to be embarrassed, I had lots of fun times like this when I was your age!" Tony chuckled and took a step back, noticing Bucky's scary glare.

"You do realize we are way older then you right?" Bucky grumbled.

"Oh yeah! I always seem to forget. Anyways, are you guys coming or what?" Tony smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

Steve glanced at Bucky and gave him a half-hearted smile. "I guess we will have to take the coffee to go, huh?"

Bucky smiled and kissed Steve's forehead, "I guess."

They grabbed their coffee and followed tony out the door, hand-in-hand.


End file.
